


Dancing with the Devil

by cedar_sap_curtains



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies with benefits?, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly at the end cuz Doffy is thirsty af, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedar_sap_curtains/pseuds/cedar_sap_curtains
Summary: Viola and Doflamingo dance in the moonlight.





	Dancing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: I am 500% aware this ain’t a healthy relationship and I don’t really consider this a pairing in any traditional sense. Also I have no beta :,D

The party celebrating the fifth anniversary of Dressrosa’s reigning king’s rise to power was not an event Viola looked forward to. It was, unfortunately, one she had to endure every year since her family was usurped from the throne. She managed herself well enough, mostly using flamenco as a means to cope. However, seeing a huge extravagant gala in honor of the great ‘hero’ Donquixote Doflamingo makes that old rage boil just below the surface. She was relieved that she managed to avoid interacting with the flamingo man all evening. He’s been asking for her on more assignments lately much to her dismay.

It was nearly 2AM and Viola was exhausted, but finally she was free of it. Free of the overindulgence, the glamour, and pretending to enjoy the company of her fellow associates in the Donquixote Family. After excusing herself from the festivities, she stood in an empty part of her family’s old palace. A strange sensation washed over her. All of this just felt too normal, she was settling into the routine of her life as member of Doflamingo’s crew. It was a relatively comfortable one too, minus the murder and crime. It had been so hard at first, but her skills have earned Doflamingo’s favor. Now things were more or less a predictable schedule with a lavish amount of luxury between jobs.

‘How disturbing...’ Viola thought as she reminisced. She sighed heavily and continued on. Sleep. Yes, that is what she really wanted, and to finish the glass of wine she brought with her. Soon she could kick off her heels, peel off the stupid evening gown Monet insisted she wear, and dive into bed. Disappearing into a comfortable oblivion for several hours was her favorite escape from her gilded cage.

The noise had finally died down as she got further from the event. To avoid any stray party guests she opted to take a longer route through an open outdoor corridor. The cool night air felt good after being in the dense crowd, and there was a nice view of the island from this particular hall. She stopped a moment to lean on the railing to stare out at Dressrosa and the ocean beyond.

Her eyes scanned the lovely island, liking how the lights on the dark streets below mirrored that of the stars dotting the night sky. It was peaceful and relaxing, that is until they reached an unexpected sight. Doflamingo, alone, sitting on a terrace connected to the corridor she was traveling through. He was smoking a cigarette and staring at the sky. How he saw anything at night through those glasses she had no idea. Viola also took note of his outfit, he wore fine tailored suit (a custom she guessed) it was deep magenta and he wore his gaudy feather coat over his broad shoulders. It was a handsome look for him, it sure beats his flashy patterned pants and open shirts. The dancer felt a pang of shame every time she had an intrusive thought about his physical appeal. She gave herself a mental thump on he head, that was the least of her worries right now!

The rational part of her knew she needed to go before he noticed her, but Viola felt glued in place as she watched him take a long drag. The color was leaving her knuckles from how tightly she gripped the railing. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before blowing it into the night air; she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Viola had seen this oddly pensive behavior before, having spotted him in the library reading by the window with large stack of books at his side. That was definitely dangerous water, yet it intrigued her greatly. Men like Doflamingo aren’t the type to share their inner feelings. Still, she couldn’t just look away for some reason, transfixed on the bizarreness of it. Why would he miss is own party? 2AM was hardly late, if the celebrations from the last few years were anything to go by. He wasn’t smiling either.

“You’re missing out,” he took another drag then blew a plume of smoke in the air, “idiot…”

The dancer was immediately pulled back into the present. The warlord’s stern baritone voice sent a chill down her spine. Shit! Should she run away? No he was fast, he’d catch her. But he hasn’t moved and is still staring towards the sea? Maybe it was her lucky day and the man hadn’t noticed or maybe he simply didn’t feel like acknowledging her. So who was he talking to? A minute of silence passed and all he did was light up another cigarette after the first had burned down. Okay yeah. It was time to go, she isn’t sure why she hadn’t turned around the second she saw him.

No matter, the dancer was doing exactly that now, except as she turned away her foot caught on her evening gown biffing it right onto the stone floor. The sound of her glass shattering echoed loudly throughout the hall. Shit! The mild anxiety she had felt turned to full blown panic. She looked over her shoulder, there was no sign of the warlord anymore. If only she could’ve just worn one of her own dresses! Stupid Monet. She scrambled to get to her feet, but froze as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her.

“Fufufu~” his wicked laugh reverberated through the hall, “What a pleasant surprise, I didn’t expect to see you here. In fact I haven’t seen you all night, that’s a shame. Had a bit too much to drink hm?”

She took a deep breath and tried collecting herself.

“I’ve had barley any.” She said firmly with a tone more confident than she actually was feeling.

As Viola sat up she was surprised to see his towering figure stooped down, a large hand offering to help her the rest of the way. Not wanting to summon his wrath, she hesitantly took it. The man hoisted her onto her feet only to twirl her into a dip. His unoccupied hand splayed out against her back to balance her.

“Have you had enough to humor me with a dance?”

Doflamingo’s grinning face was far too close for comfort. She felt as if she was in the jaws of a carnivore ready to snap her in two. The smell of cigarettes and his cologne filled her senses it was dizzying. Still, the dancer managed to find the strength to stand her ground.

“You aren’t the dancing type.”

“Oh? Then what am I?”

‘Monster, demon, beast...’ were her immediate thoughts. “Young.. master,” she evened out her tone, “my apologies, but I don’t think you’ll find my answer satisfactory to your tastes.”

“Oh? But I insist,” pulling her closer for emphasis, “I also insist you stop being so formal and call me Doffy, my dear.”

It was hard to focus, she felt her heart pounding in her ears. He was toying with her and she had no way of escaping. She would just have to play his game of wits and will for now.

“Doffy…” She said, lips hanging carefully onto the syllables in a honeyed voice, “kings don’t dance, they just enjoy the show. May I stand up now?”

He pulled her gracefully by the hand into another step of their impromptu tango. Viola recognized the pattern of his movement, surprised he knew them at all, it was one of her country’s many dances of which she was well versed in. She matched his pose instinctively, her knee resting on his thigh and his hand was higher up on her back now. His body curved over hers elegantly. She suddenly felt hyperaware of his palm pressed firmly on the skin exposed by her backless dress, and his other hand holding onto her own. The touch felt like a fire and it burned on her cheeks.

“Mm I do like a good show,” he snickered pulling her along into another move, she was glad this one put her back on her own two feet, but he still held her dangerously close, “but a king should know how to dance in the company of a queen.”

‘A what now!?’ She practically screamed in her mind. “I don’t catch your drift…” feigning ignorance. Its not as if the dancer hadn’t felt his gaze on her in recent times. She wasn’t an awkward naïve teenager anymore, both mentally and physically. More frequently he’s requested to have her in his presence to make use of her devil fruit power, or to accompany him to the coliseum. Men are so predictable. It’s not like she hasn’t learned to use her allure to manipulate them, but Doflamingo? She wasn’t so sure how smart that would be.

“It’s cute when you play coy, summer flower, my violet.”

‘His violet, huh?’ Then again maybe she could work with this.

“Violets don’t really bloom in the heat of summer, Doffy, unless you take good care of them.”

“Are you implying I don’t take good care of you, Viola?” His grip tightened.

“Well you’re no gardener...” she gave him a pointed look.

Doflamingo laughed genuinely at this, she could tell the man was pleased with their repartee. No surprise there, he may be a flamboyant feathery showman, but Viola learned early on that he is always thinking two steps ahead. She speculates he doesn’t get much sparkling intellectual conversation from the band of clowns he calls family.

“So I’m not a dancer or a gardener, just a king? Your eyes tell me you’re not so sure about that last one too.”

The dancer smirked at him, “Are you trying to get me to commit treason?” sarcasm oozing off her tongue. Then she slipped out of his grasp. She would test him in her own ways, seeing how far she could lead him.

Turning her back and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she took powerful well practiced steps into the moonlit terrace. She elegantly posed her arms in the air then stopped and turned, staring directly into the devil’s smiling visage. The bastard could have his dance if he could keep up. If he’s going to pull her strings then she could grab them and pull back.

The warlord stepped up close to her, his right hand planting itself on the side her body. Meanwhile his left slid carefully along her arm with a featherlight touch, guiding it from her flamenco pose to the starting point of a tango. Viola would never admit to the involuntary surge of heat that thrummed through her body as she felt his breath against her ear. “I’m trying to get you to come to bed with me tonight.” And with that their dance begun.

They walked a two-step along their makeshift dance floor, weaving in an out each other’s arms. Doflamingo had a solid grasp on the moves, which she was thankful for. She’d rather not have her toes broken in the event he stepped on them. They fell easily into a silent rhythm. It made her wonder what prompted him to learn to dance in the first place. Maybe she’d ask him. It was all risky business getting entangled with the puppeteer like this. However, he finally made his intentions clear, she could say no and he’d back off, ending their dance for good. But Viola wasn’t going to back down now.

He whisked her away from her fleeting thoughts as he lifted her into the air and spun them around. She hooked her legs around his waist and he dipped her low. His lips ghosted along her sternum and up her neck as he pulled her back up, gripping her thighs to keep her from falling.

“What do you say, Viola?” He asked in a husky voice.

She had been waiting for this question, it was still more nerve wracking than she hoped. Viola swallowed her pride, if she was going win she needed to get close to him. Find out what makes him tick, why he smokes alone and talks to the sky. She reached out a hand and touched his face tenderly as if they really were lovers destined to be king and queen.

“Yes… but call me Violet okay?” She said, still catching her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Again don’t condone unhealthy relationships this is fiction and a character study!!! :^) Anyways yeh idk I thought it was interesting what Oda said in that extra thing implying some kind of relationship between Doffy and Violet and wanted to write about it. I sort of like the idea that Viola takes on Violet as a persona as a sort of self defense mechanism. Also think it’d be cool if she reversed manipulated Doffy to give her more free reign as a member of the Donquixote Pirates which she used to help the Tontatta and shit. Also fuck it hate makeouts are hot *shrugs* also if there’s anything y’all would like me to tag plz ask. 
> 
> Edit: I noticed a bunch of bizarre errors when I was reading through this that I think happened when I copied this fic from word on my phone to ao3, I’ve gone through and fixed as many as I could find :,0


End file.
